Swallow Me Whole
by CloverEmrys
Summary: While on a picnic, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Gwen's handmaiden- Mila, find themselves in a hidden temple that challenges visitors to face their fears- and Merlin's fears could be fatal. Continuing after "A Mile in Boots"
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back!_

 _Got a couple more stories in me before the final one that I have been planning.  
If you are just reading this now and don't know Mila- she is an OC that was introduced in my first FF ("The Plant"). So you don't have to go back and read it- she is a Gypsy (knows some magic "tricks" and knows of Merlin's magic) who is skilled in sewing. She is Gwen's handmaiden.  
This takes place between season 4 and 5.  
I dont own Merlin. I wish I did_.

* * *

"Why don't we go on a picnic?"

"Arthur looked up from his scrolls, at the queen's request.

"A picnic?"

"You have been working hard lately. You are late to bed and so early to rise...We could do with a little fun. Remember the time we were coming home from Ealdor and took the eastern route? We saw the little ruins by the stream. It seems so pretty with it's flowers. We could explore the area and have a picnic. Away from court affairs."

Arthur considered her words and looked down at his scrolls.

"One day won't make a difference," Gwen assured him.

Arthur looked over to Mila, who was quietly catching up on some court commissions for new gowns.

"Mila?"

She looked up from her sewing. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Find Merlín and prepare for an outing."

Mila smiled and stood, giving a slight curtsy as she left.

Gwen put her hand in Arthur's and sat on the arm of his chair. "This will be good," She said with a smile. "Then you can come back and look at everything with fresh eyes."

Arthur put his arms around her. "What would I do without you?"

"Take Merlin on picnics?"

Arthur gave her a little tickle at her joke.

He genuinely was lucky.

*M*

Mila entered the Court Physician's quarters, to find Gaius holding an herb and searching through a book. He glanced up as she cleared her throat.

"Oh, Milasande. Is everything alright? It's rather early." Gaius put down his book and placed the herb as it's book mark.

"Yes. I am here to fetch Merlin. The King and Queen want to go out for a picnic." She glanced around. "Is he..?"

"Still asleep," Gaius confirmed. "I will admit, the last couple of nights have been a little hard for him. He seems to be having trouble sleeping," he lowered his voice, "but his magic has been sparking as well."

"Sparking?"

"From his dreams, I guess. I wouldn't worry though. It is not the first time it has happened. It could be just because he's so tired by the time he finally falls asleep." Gaius looked toward Merlin's room. "You can wake him."

Mila thinned her lips. She knew Merlin wouldn't be happy to be woken up. She headed toward his door and opened it slowly, peaking in.

Merlin was laying on his bed, asleep, as Gaius said. He seemed uncomfortable and was mumbling something. Mila approached him and sat on the bed beside him.

"Merlin?" She said gently. His eyes twitched, but didn't open. She placed a hand on his arm and spoke with more force, "Merlin."

Merlin shot up in a panic, energy sparking from his hands, right into Mila's arms.

"Shhh" she comforted, wincing slightly as she felt his magic pick at her skin. She pulled her hands from his back to his shoulders and locked eyes with him. "Are you alright?"

His eyes settled on her as he steadied his breathing. His forehead was damp with sweat. "Mila?" He looked at her confused. "What are you doing..?"

"Gaius told me to wake you... Arthur and Gwen want us to prepare for a picnic outing." Mila studied him. "Merlin, you never answered. Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, never better." Merlin hopped out of bed and reached for his shirt. "So a picnic. That's nicer than chores."

"Arthur has been stressed out, Gwen figured it would be best to take a break."

Merlin nodded. "He could use it. Besides, it makes him less edgy." He paused for a moment. Something felt wrong.

Mila snickered. "Merlin, your shirt is on backwards..."

*M*

"Are you sure it was this way?" Arthur asked Merlin, as the horses turned onto a small trail.

"Positive. I know each path to Ealdor." Merlin let a slight sneeze slip out at the end of his sentence. "Besides, this is the way to the ruins where those flowers were that you had me pick for Gwen for your anniversary."

"How sweet," Mila complimented.

"Arthur can be very romantic," Gwen said. "Good thing he also has Merlin to help him."

Arthur and Merlin both smiled at that, for different reasons.

"Oh! Are those the ruins?" Mila pointed up ahead.

"Yes! Those are them!" Gwen said.

The area was a quaint little place. Some pillars stood, and what appeared to be an alter of some sort. Finally a wall, with a stand glass window still, mostly, intact. Vines and flowers grew everywhere, and the sun peaked through the trees as if to give the place a spotlight.

Mila felt a slight chill, and almost a presence as they crossed into the sunlight from the shade of the trees. She glanced over to Merlin to see if he felt anything, only to see him sagging forward.

"Merlin?"

Before she could move to get closer, Arthur sidled up on Merlin's other side, grabbing a hold of him.

"Merlin!" The king exclaimed in an annoyed tone that had a hint of concern.

Merlin bolted upright and looked at everyone

"It's a good thing we are here, you must need water," Mila suggested.

"I'm fine." Merlin's voice was sharp. He gave Arthur a nod and they both dismounted their horses, and went to Gwen and Mila to assist them off theirs.

As Merlin helped her down, Mila studied his face. He wouldn't look at her. As he placed her on the ground, his hand place on a sore spot which caused her to hiss slightly. He looked at her sharply. "Are YOU alright?" He asked.

Mila realized he must have grazed where his magic touched her this morning. It left the skin feeling a little raw, like sunburn.

"I'm ok," she lied to him.

He considered her for a moment. "You're lying." He accused.

"As are you," She retorted.

He gave her a slight knowing smirk, realizing the game they were both playing, then he realized what might have happened. He pushed her to the other side of her horse out of sight from the royal couple. "Show me," he demanded.

"It's not that bad"

"Show me."

Mila turned slightly and tugged at her blouse revealing the redness where Merlin's hands had landed earlier that morning. It looked like she had been dragged across a throw rug until the top layer of skin came off.

Merlin looked at her with pain and guilt in his eyes "Mila, I'm..."

"Not sorry at all because it's not your fault. You were asleep and had no control..."

"Mila? Merlin?"

Mila didn't have enough time to hide the mark as Gwen came around the front of the horse. She quickly sidled up against Merlin and kissed him, cause Gwen to immediately turn away embarrassed for walking in on an "intimate" moment.

"I am so sorry," Gwen mustered out with a smile.

Merlin looked at Mila surprised, but picked up on the reason why she did it. Mila lifted her blouse back over the wound and rushed to Gwen.

"You're majesty, no. I must apologize. That was out of line on my behalf." She lowered her head, looking up at Gwen through her eyelashes.

Gwen smiled at her. "There is no need to apologize for that." She looked at Merlin. "We found a spot we think would be best for the picnic."

"Good! Yes. Um, Mila, let's grab everything." Merlin said,

"Yes, let's"

Gwen walked back to Arthur with a mischievous look on her face.

"She's going to tell him," Merlin said with a sigh.

"Let her," Mila said. "It worked to make her turn away... and it could work in our favor if we need to step away."

Merlin thought for a moment and then nodded. "It would help to have an extra excuse."

Mila started to unpack her horse. Merlin headed towards his. Mila caught his arm, and handed him a small jar of something. He looked at her confused.

"It's for dry lips." She said with a smirk.

*M*

"What kind of temple do you suppose this was?" Arthur asked, looking around at the markings, as they finished cleaning up from lunch.

"It doesn't seem Christian, but it doesn't look like Druid writing either," Merlin answered, walking closer to the altar.

Gwen walked to the altar and looked around, Mila right behind her. "The window is beautiful. The designs matches the carving on the floor."

Sure enough, the window on the one standing wall, matched a design to almost the exact size, that was on the floor several feet away.

"Look," Arthur pointed out. "The sun shining through the window almost caused the shadow to align with the carving.

They all looked down, just as the shadow and the carving matched up.

The hair on the back of Merlin's neck started to stand. Mila looked over at him, clearly feeling it too.

"Get off the platform," Merlin yelled.

But it was too late. The earth seemed to open up from underneath them and swallow them down.

* * *

 _Well that is it for now! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Review, follow along... let me know if i'm sucking lol  
_

 _And again- as pointed out in my last story- Mila is not meant to really be a romantic interest for Merlin. They clearly care for each other deeply, but I don't feel that it's very much romantic._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter!_

 _Continuing on with our heroes adventure!_

 _disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes. Everything hurt.

He glanced to see the others slowly stirring as well around him, in the dim light of torches that were placed on the wall of the unknown place. He pushed himself up and over to Gwen, who had a small cut on her cheek.

Merlin and Mila both looked bruised as well, so Arthur could only imagine his own face.

"Are you alright?" He asked his love.

Gwen nodded and looked to the others. "Merlin? Mila?"

The two servants glanced at each other and nodded their confirmations.

Mila looked up and around. "A hidden temple?"

As of to answer her, a voice boomed around them, almost shaking the walls.

"You have entered the Challenge of the Lisaigh! There is no turning back only forward."

"We didn't mean to come here!" Arthur called out.

"There is no turning back only forward!" The voice repeated. The four looked at one another.

"What is the challenge?" Merlin inquired cautiously.

"You will walk the paths alone and with your companions by your side, each facing your deepest fears."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Arthur muttered.

"Only together are you balanced and will you stand"

The group looked at one another. "There's

only forward," Gwen repeated. "We have no choice."

"Right then," Arthur said. "Let's get this over with."

He and Merlin grabbed torches from the wall and moved forward, the girls following.

They looked at each other before walking through the first doorway.

Gwen gasped as her skirt caught something, tugging her back. Merlin reached out to grab her, losing his balance as well. He gripped her to him as they hit the wall. It spun with them, locking them on the other side away from Arthur and Mila.

"Gwen! Merlin!" Arthur rushed to the wall. Mila felt around.

"It's solid," she searched for some sort of crack or opening, but could find nothing.

"This must be what the voice meant. It said it would split us up..." Arthur said.

"Then our best luck of finding them is moving forward," Mila concluded.

Arthur nodded and started to walk. He then stopped and turned to her, holding out his hand. "Here... so we can stick together."

Mila nodded, giving him her hand as they moved forward.

*M*

"Arthur! Mila!" Gwen called.

Merlin felt around the wall. "It's no use," he finally said. "We have to go forward. There must be a way back around."

He lifted the torch, glancing around the room. "This way," he said, moving forward.

Gwen followed after him, looking around. The room began to take shape around them. "Merlin," Gwen said with warning in her voice. He looked around as the familiar shape of a room in the castle cane before them.

"This looks like..." Merlin started.

"My chamber," Gwen said.

But the decor of the room was plain. Ragged. The air became stiff and heavier. The wood of the wardrobe was rotting, that the door has fallen off it's hinge and the clothes inside were that of a servants.

"Gwen..." he looked to her. She glanced around at everything with sadness in her eyes. Her own clothes changed to that of a servant girl.

There was a strange essence that seemed to consume them, making what they saw before them appear real. Merlin genuinely felt that he was at the castle, it was hard for him to keep in mind that they were not home.

Suddenly angry chants were heard from outside the "window".

"Peasant Queen!"

"False Queen!"

Merlin looked to Gwen, who looked like she was ready to break. "Gwen..."

She looked at him and, almost as if in a trance walked to the window. "Listen to them Merlin. They hate me."

"Gwen, the people love you." Merlin placed the torch into a spot on the wall and went to her.

"Do they? They talk behind my back. What kind of a Queen could I honestly be?"

"The best kind," he said with confidence, placing his hands on her shoulders. "A Queen who has walked among her people and knows their troubles, first hand."

"They want a princess who knows court affairs."

"They want someone who listens to them," he locked eyes with her. "And you do. And you care, more than anyone I know. You are the symbol of compassion in my eyes."

Gwen looked at him, touched by this, "...Merlin."

"You were my first true friend when I came to Camelot," he told her. He placed his forehead against hers. "I would die for you and all that you stand for. I believe in you and your rightful place as my Queen at Arthur's side."

Gwen's eyes cleared as she looked at Merlin, and the chamber around them dissolved back into the temple.

"Thank you Merlin" Gwen wrapped her arms around him. "I am lucky to have such a wonderful friend."

Merlin smiled and grabbed the torch.

Suddenly he heard a chatter above him. His eyes slowly raised towards the ceiling and he lowered his voice to a steady whisper, as he held his hand out.

"Gwen? By chance...are you also afraid of bats?"

Gwen shook her head, but then froze at his inquiry, realizing the reason for it. She looked above them, and saw the ceiling moving with several dozen fuzzy bodies.

Her eyes went wide, and Merlin's hand clasped over her mouth before she could gasp.

"Move slowly," he told her.

They side stepped their way towards the door.

*M*

Arthur and Mila reached a room that opened up. Torches lined the walls.

"It's almost cheery in here," Mila commented. They walked forward, still hand-in-hand, when the floor started crumble beneath them. Arthur latched onto a pillar, pulling Mila towards him, putting a hand around her waist to hold her closer. Her arms gripped around him.

Mila are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes sire." She glanced down and felt pale. Only a small bridge was left of the room, and the drop beneath them lead to darkness. "No sire," she corrected herself.

Arthur looked down and tightened his grip. They weren't too far from the starting platform.

"Hold on tight," He instructed her. With all his force he jumped and pushed himself back onto the platform. He stood and held out his arms to her. "Come on Mila, it's not that far."

Mila nodded and did the same, Arthur caught her in the process.

They looked ahead at the bridge.

Arthur walked closer and glance over, kicking a rock down... but there was no sound of it landing.

He edged out onto the bridge, feeling unsteady and then stepped back.

"Arthur, I don't think I can do this," Mila looked at him.

"To be truthful, I'm not sure I can either," he admitted.

"Heights?"

"Heights"

Mila and Arthur smiled slightly at each other.

"But we have to," Arthur said.

"Easy for you to say," Mila replied. "I'm not as brave as you."

"Brave isn't from lack of fear," Arthur told her. "It's doing what you know must be done, despite being afraid of the outcome."

"That was almost poetic."

"Merlin said that to me once. It always stuck with me," Arthur rolled his eyes at her raised eyebrows, "please don't tell him though."

"You do think fairly highly of him, don't you?" Mila asked him.

"Of course I do. He's, probably, my best friend." He looked at her sternly, "and don't you be telling him that either!"

Mila smiled and then looked ahead of them, losing it again.

Arthur followed her gaze. The bridge would only fit one person at a time...

He held his hand out to her again. "We do this slowly, carefully, and together."

Mila looked at him and nodded, giving him her hand, and they began to side step their way across the bridge."

*M*

Gwen and Merlin walked through a doorway, and into what looked like a tomb.

"Well that's not ominous," Merlin said as they looked around. "Look," she pointed out a familiar sarcophagus.

It was Uther's.

Around them marked names of people they knew.

Gwen felt her heart sink. Elyan was listed.

So was Gaius.

"It's...not real." Merlin reminded her.

"It's still not pleasant to look at." Gwen said. "Or think of."

Merlin nodded and held out his hand to move her forward. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

Gwen started to walk, his hand at her back, but she stopped.

"That is the opposite of moving," Merlin stated as he bumped into her.

"Merlin," she said lookin ahead.

In front of them was a well carved sarcophagus that could only be one person.

"Arthur."

"Is this me again?" Gwen asked. "I feel my fears are taking over."

"It's not just your fear," Merlin said as he studied the form and they walked a bit closer. "I am constantly afraid I will fail him."

"Merlin you do everything you can," Gwen reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are no knight and you do more than any servant I've known. You are fiercely loyal and you protect him in so many ways."

Merlin looked at her, and then back. "I know it's not real, but seeing it just reminds me of what I constantly try not to think about."

"I know," Gwen said. "I never want to think of what may happen to Arthur. Every time the two of you leave on your horses, I wonder if it'll be the last time I see you go."

They both stood a moment in silence.

"Let's go," Gwen said.

Merlin nodded.

*M*

Arthur and Mila weren't far from the end of the bridge.

Together they had been moving slowly across.

"Just a few more steps," Arthur informed her.

Just as he said that there was a loud crack, as the end of the bridge started shift.

The both froze. Arthur leaned his weight down to test each step, pulling hem forward.

"Mila, on the count of three we are going to jump."

"Arthur I don't think I can make that..." Mila practically whispered. "I'm behind you, that is too far a jump."

"I need you to trust me." He gripped her tight. "One. Two. Three!"

As they jump- he pulled her forward and to the side of him, and the bridge crumbled away.

They hit the other side, chest first and scrambled to climb up.

They sat, catching their breath and looking at the where the bridge was. They then looked at each other and started laughing. Arthur stood and pulled Mila up and they gave each other a quick victory hug, pulling back and continuing to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Came Merlin's voice.

They looked behind them to see their missing pair.

They rushed to each other.

"You're alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Gwen replied.

"Let's keep moving on then."

* * *

 _That's all for now folks!_

 _Review._

 _Favorite._

 _Follow_

 _All that good stuff!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah! I'm back. Lol._

 _I apologize- this is going to be a bit of a shorter chapter. Just been dealing with a lot these past few days and haven't really been able to write/focus._

 _anyway- hope you still like it!_

* * *

Merlin, Arthur , Gwen and Mila entered another room, appearing as the town outside the castle.

The ceiling seemed to open to the night sky, but the air seemed thick, as if still under ground.

"Another illusion" Merlin warned. Gwen nodded, but Arthur and Mila glanced at them.

"We're not really in the town," Gwen said. "Just keep that in mind."

They walked through the paths, at the buildings around them.

"It's incredibly quiet," Mila noted.

"A little too quiet for my liking," Arthur said.

Suddenly there was a loud, thundering, noise behind them.

They turned to see a dragon flying down and igniting the buildings around them. They rushed to hide out of view.

"Oh, this must be your fear Merlin, there goes the tavern," Arthur pointed at the establishment that was engulfed in flames.

Merlin gave him a look and glanced back up at Kilgarrah, who was swooping above them. He grabbed onto Mila and whispered to her. "Get Arthur and Gwen away." He told her. "I can tell the dragon to leave."

Mila glanced at the other two and back to him, "are you sure?" She made a face when she saw his, "of course you're sure. Even when you're not sure, you're sure."

Merlin gave a smirk at her comment, and turned.

Mila grabbed onto Arthur and Gwen. "This way, once he passes we can move forward," she encouraged.

"We're going to have to," Arthur agreed.

They watched as the dragon passed, and then headed out, keeping him ahead of them, so he couldn't see them.

Merlin lingered behind, waiting for when Kilgarrah would inevitably turn.

"O drákon, sas diatázo na stamatísete," he commanded quietly.

He watched as the dragon flew towards him... and realized that he wasn't stopping.

And flames were heading his way.

"Merlin!"

He was tackled down and out of the way by Arthur.

"What were you thinking?" Arthur asked him.

"I was thinking if it was an illusion it might disappear if I faced it," Merlin thought up quickly.

"Well it may be an illusion, but there is some dangerous magic behind it," Arthur stated. "That's real fire."

The heat around them was very real.

*M*

"It looks like Arthur got to Merlin in time," Gwen told Mila.

Mila gave a sigh of relief.

Gwen looked closely at Mila. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I feel alright," Mila responded. "We have to get to the boys..." She glanced into a building. "There's a door on the other side."

They started through when a man stepped in their way. Mila froze at the sight of him.

"Please let us through," Gwen told the man. "There's a dragon outside."

The man didn't even look at Gwen. He stayed focus on Mila. "You can't hide it for much longer," he said to her. "It's going to take hold."

Gwen looked at Mila, "what is he talking about?"

Mila shook her head. "I've been perfectly fine," she told the man. "No symptoms. I could last for years.

The man suddenly grabbed her and tugged up her sleeve. A clear red mark on her arm could be seen.

"Let go of my handmaiden!" Gwen yelled.

The man threw her down, and finally looked at Gwen as she rushed to Mila's side, helping her up. "You'll need a new one soon." He informed her. Then he turned and walked out the door.

"What did he mean by that?" Gwen asked. "The rash on your arm... I've seen it in the village before..."

"I'm not contagious," Mila promised Gwen. "I have had it for years now. The rash comes and goes. Barely any other symptoms. Maybe a headache here and there."

"But it is fatal?"

"It's complicated." Mila took Gwen's hands. "Please don't dismiss me. I have time."

Gwen looked at her surprised. "Mila I would never dream of dismissing you. But you must let me know if you feel unwell. And we can talk to Gaius, maybe he has something that can help?" Gwen hurt when she saw the look on Mila's face. "Or at least make things manageable when need be?"

Mila thought of something and locked eyes with Gwen. "Don't tell anyone." She asked. "Please."

"But why?"

"I don't want anything to change."

Gwen thought on her words and nodded. "I understand. I'll keep this secret. But if you need anything, or feel unwell you must let me know."

Mila nodded to the trade. "I will. Thank you."

Mila opened the door and glanced outside.

"Mila... it will kill you?"

Mila gave a little huff with a smile, "oh please, you know Merlin will be the death of me."

Gwen smirked at that.

*M*

"We need to get out of here," Merlin said. "We need to get towards the castle. That is where the room was closed off before it turned into this village."

"And the dragon?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, what does he represent to you?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur looked surprised at that, "Danger to Camelot."

"If he was here because of you, why do you think that would be?"

"Because I'm afraid I won't be able to protect my people from everything."

Merlin nodded.

"I'm afraid because this isn't Morgana or a person we can face. This is a creature of great power, one that we should be respecting," Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him, understanding what he meant.

They both stood up and walked calmly into the road.

The dragon turned and flew towards them.

"Are you sure about this Merlin?" Arthur asked him.

"Nope."

"That's good enough for me."

The dragon breathed down his fire and both Arthur and Merlin instinctively put up their hands.

"Acwence þa bælblys" Merlin whispered quickly, creating a protective barrier around them, and causing the flame to disappear. Merlin looked at Arthur with an exaggerated surprised look, that matched Arthur's genuine one.

The dragon turned and flew off, and they headed towards the castle.

The closer they got to it, the more the illusion around them started to fade, and the girls appeared.

"Another illusion done," Mila said.

They walked ahead out of the room, and into a thin hallway.

Arthur led the way, holding Gwen's hand. Merlin and Mila followed behind. They stepped out into another room.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble followed by cracking sounds, as the room shook.

Arthur pulled Gwen tightly to him, as Mila and Merlin fell to the ground, instinctively latching onto one another.

Finally the rumbling stopped and they stood, looking at the aftermath.

The floor had cracked between them and the room widened- leaving a huge gap between the two pairs.

"There's no way to jump that," Arthur stated the obvious.

Merlin looked ahead. Both paths seemed to lead into tunnels. "We have no choice but to walk ahead until we meet back up," he said.

Arthur looked at Gwen, then back to the other two and nodded.

"Be careful," Gwen said.

"You two as well," Mila responded.

They looked at each other, than to their partners and moved forward.

* * *

 _So that's all for now!_

 _Review, follow, favorite- all the usual!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back! Sorry, was on vacation and then was filming for a few days..._

 _so this chapter IS pretty short, and I apologize-_

 _but oh with the story!_

* * *

Arthur pulled Gwen into the narrow hallway, which was dimly lit. It became more cave-like again as they moved forward.

The castle took shape before them. The throne room in particular.

And in the throne was...

"Father." Arthur looked at him in wonder. He rushed to Uther, who gave him a quick hug.

"Arthur..." Gwen started, but she could see the tranced look in Arthur's eyes.

To him, this was real.

"What news?" Uther inquires, taking his seat.

"There has been no new reports of bandits in the area, and tales of a witch in the western woods were merely just that. Takes."

"One can never be too careful," Uther replied.

Gwen studied the scene. This was more of a memory perhaps? But then what would stir up fear?

"Arthur," a voice came from behind them, and a pit formed in Gwen's stomach.

Morgana.

Arthur looked at her, unsure of what to do. His mind was telling him that she couldn't be trusted, but here is a scene as if nothing happened.

Gwen saw the trance faltering in his eyes. She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Morgana made her way to Uther's side. "Did you tell him?" She asked.

"Not yet," Uther replied.

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked cautiously.

Uther straightened up and spoke firmly, "tonight there will be a feast celebrating the announcement that Morgana will succeed me as Queen."

"What? But father-"

"You are clearly unfit, Arthur, don't fool yourself. You barely pay attention to foreign affairs, your own speeches are written by your servant, who you treat as a friend. You are off running around with commoners, labeling them as 'knights' and you entertain the serving girl with thoughts of possibly being a queen."

"Father, everything I have done has been for the good of the kingdom..."

"And it's simply not good enough. Morgana is a clear choice for the ruler this kingdom needs..."

"By betraying you? Casting spells? Everything leading up to your death was by her hand..." Arthur woke up.

"My Father is dead," he realized.

Gwen placed her hand in his.

"I constantly hear him in my head," Arthur admitted. "Telling me that I'm doing everything wrong because it's not how he would do it. Telling me I was unfit."

Gwen pulled him close and the images of Uther and Morgana froze in their place.

"Arthur, you have been trying to overcompensate for a man who isn't king. You have been tiring yourself out night after night. You are a wonderful king and the people love you. You have created treaties and brought peace, reducing fear of war." Gwen took his hands. "I suggested the picnic today because we needed to get out and you needed to let go for a bit. Stop being the king you think your father would want and be the king you want. Believe me, yours is much more to the people's liking."

Arthur looked at the image of his father, which came back to life, looking at him expectedly.

"There is no other rightful rulers," Arthur told him firmly. "Besides me and my wife."

The room went dark as the visions dissolved around them and only the torches remained.

"Let's go find the other," He said to Gwen.

*M*

Merlin and Mila walked ahead, through an arch. The room opened and there were markings and shards from mirrors on the walls all around them. At a closer look they realized that words in different languages littered the wall.

They read each word, that they understood, out loud.

"Fekerka."

"Antanáklasi" Merlin read the Greek letters.

"Heijastus"

"Reflexion"

"Reflection" Mila looked at Merlin, as she realized... "It's all the same word... just in other languages"

Merlin ran his hand across the wall to feel the carvings.

"Reflection?"

His hands started to glow. Without a word being spoken, energy shot out and struck Mila in the shoulder. She called out and grabbed where she was hit.

Merlin's eyes went wide as he ran to her, but his hands still glowed. He pulled back.

"Are you alright?" Mila asked him, as she straightened herself.

"Am I alright?"'Merlin looked at her bewildered. "You were hit and you are asking if I'm alright?"

Energy started to swirl around him.

"You have another injury, because of me, and you ask me if I'M alright?"

"Merlin..." Mila observed as the energy started to become more chaotic. She stepped back slightly.

"You're afraid of me," Merlin noted.

"I'm not sure what is happening to you," she countered. "Your energy has been all over lately. You have been sleeping rough and your magic has been sparking." She studied him, "are you in pain?"

"No." He looked at her shoulder, noticing that her tunic was now burnt, and her shoulder red. "You must be." He reached out towards her again, but another blast of energy left him and struck her, this time against her chest on her left side. Merlin cried out this time, but Mila kept in her sound, ingaling sharply, her hand going to the spot. She leaned forward and took a moment standing again.

"Mila...I'm sorry," Merlin pulled back. "I'm so sorry... I can't..."

A wind picked up around them. Mila looked around and then back at the warlock.

"You ARE in pain." She realized. She stepped toward him.

"Stop" he protested, placing a hand up.

Another shot, this time her right arm. She pursed her lips and stood her ground. Merlin pulled back, placing his hands against himself. "I'll just keep hurting you."

Mila paused. There was a barrier of energy around him. His eyes were glazed in the trance, but he also looked scared. As if he couldn't fully understand what was happening.

"Merlin, you can't hurt me," Mila told him. "You keep saving me. You save all of us."

"Your skin tells a different story," he shot back, stepping forward, which cause Mila to reactively step back. Merlin caught it. "I save everyone from the monsters, but I am the biggest monster of them all! Everyone I try to save, I hurt. How long until it's you, Gaius... Arthur?"

"Reflection." She realized.

"Merlin, I am NOT afraid OF you." She said firmly. "I am afraid FOR you." She stepped forward again, her arms open. "You constantly close yourself off to live out your destiny, not realizing that your destiny never said you must be alone." She took another step.

"You are not alone, Emrys. You don't have to be alone."

He stepped back again. "Mila..." he warned her. But she understood now.

"You can't hurt me," she replied, defiantly.

He gave her a skeptical look and held up his hand as another shot left his body towards her.

But it disappeared as an energy from her chest created a shield.

As she stepped closer, the energy around him grew more chaotic. She stepped through the barrier of his magic, and placed her arms around him in a hug.

"Look at yourself," she said into his ear. "You are not alone. You are not a monster. You have control."

He looked at the reflections from the multiple mirrors around them. He raised his arms to complete the hug, and the energy dispersed, the trance releasing. He closed his eyes, breathing in the rosemary scent of Mila's hair.

They stood there silently for a few moments.

"Alright, It's kind of a little weird now," he admitted, as he pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah it kind of is," she agreed with a smile.

They dropped their arms and a light from a room ahead of them flickered.

"Let's go."

He stopped her before she could fully step forward.

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it! Please follow/review and all that fun stuff!_

 _new chapter out soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all! Thank you for the favorites and saves and reviews!_

 _We are coming to the conclusion of this story!_

 _disclaimer: I do not own Merlin! (But a girl can dream)_

* * *

Gwen and Arthur walked continued around a winding path, that led them right into Merlin and Mila.

"Oh! Hello!" Merlin said with a laugh.

"You're both alright?"Gwen asked.

"I'll be better when we get to stop asking each other that today," Mila said.

Arthur looked ahead. "Is that...?"

They followed his gaze. To a rather large hole in the ceiling.

"Outside?"

"There's barely any sunlight left" Mila notes.

"We might be coming to the end," Gwen said.

They cautiously move forward when they heard shouting.

"Arthur! Gwen!"

"Merlin! Mila!"

"Sounds like Leon and Gwaine." Merlin said.

They walked ahead, and Mila turned back.

"Mila? What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Is that it? We just finished? No strange voice or anything?" She looked at them. "I feel like we are missing something..."

"If it makes you feel any better," Merlin called over from under the opening, with Gwen, "we seem to have one more obstacle."

Mila and Arthur glanced at each other and moved to the other two, looking up.

They could see the outside, but there appeared to be a barrier of water.

"Are we under the water?" Gwen asked. "How do we get up there?"

"Gwaine! Leon!" Arthur called up.

But only the sound of the knights searching for them answered.

Suddenly everything seemed to shake.

They looked around and saw a doorway ahead with a staircase.

"Only one way to go," Merlin pointed.

"Forward."

They rushed to the staircase, which was long, but seemed to lead to the outside.

"It it getting thinner?" Mila asked.

The walls appeared to be closing in.

The shaking continued and pieces of the cave and temple around them started to crumble.

"Go!" Arthur pushed them up ahead of him. The boys stayed at the girls back, rushing them forward. They kept tightly together in the center to maximize their speed and direction.

A loud crack caused them to pause briefly and glance in the direction of the sound.

A ceiling piece headed towards them. Mila threw her weight onto her mistress to knock them past the point, and Merlin shoved Arthur aside, but a second piece dropped down and caught Merlin's head. He dropped down.

"Keep going!" Arthur shouted, as he pulled Merlin up over his shoulder.

Gwen grabbed Mila and pushed her to go.

They were almost at the end, and it was beginning to turn into a tight squeeze.

Mila cleared the opening and immediately turned, pulling Gwen through, leaving Arthur to practically dive through the narrow opening, dropping Merlin in the process as he hit the ground.

Gwen and Mila rushed to their sides and they glanced as the opening sealed itself shut, giving only the look of the side of the mountain.

"Merlin?" Gwen inquired. They all brought their attention to the unconscious servant. Arthur checked him.

"Besides a lump, he seems to be alright," Arthur said.

"Arthur!"

They all turned to see Leon and Percival standing behind them.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked. "You have been gone for a whole day!"

Arthur, Gwen and Mila looked at each other in surprise.

Leon took note of their looks, and brought his attention to Merlin, who Percival was already gathering up in his arms.

"Let's get you all home."

*M*

Merlin opened his eyes to find himself in his room.

He sat up and winced from a pounding headache.

"You're awake," he heard the soft voice of his Queen. "Gaius!" She called.

She rose from the chair and approached him.

"How do you feel?"

"Happy to be home," he said. "How long..?"

"Only a few hours."

Gaius entered in with Arthur and Mila on his heels.

"He stirs!" Arthur said!

Gaius placed his hands on either side of Merlin's head and inspected his eyes. "Slight concussion, nothing too bad."

"No, just another lump on my head," Merlin laughed. "I'm surprised I even remember my name these days."

"I'll whip you up a draft so you can rest it off," Gaius retreated back to the main room. Merlin looked at the others.

"Is everyone else alright?"

"I will be as long as no one else asks that question for the rest of the week,"

Arthur said with a chuckle.

"We made it out, together," Gwen added. "That's the important part."

"I couldn't have made it through without you all there," Arthur admitted.

Merlin nodded, "we were fortunate with our company."

"Get some rest," Arthur ordered Merlin. He headed out of the room, placing a hand on Mila's shoulder as he passed.

Gwen gave Merlin's hand a squeeze and followed Arthur out, stopping to Mila, whispering, "I'd still like us to talk to Gaius."

Mila looked at her concerned Queen and gave a small nod. "Within the next couple of days."

Gwen smiled at that and left.

Mila walked over to Merlin and sat beside him.

"Survived another adventure," he said.

"It's definitely never boring," Mila replied. "I know it's the question of the day, or two apparently, but are you alright?"

Merlin gave her a smile, "I'll be fine."

"What about at this moment?"

"My head hurts," he admitted. "And part of me feels like I might sleep better... not just because of Gaius' draft."

Mila tilted her head.

"Something was addressed when we were in that challenge," he continued. "I've been so afraid of what I need to do. However, you said something that really... shook me up. You said my destiny never specified that I had to be alone. It's so hard to open up and trust because of the dangers of everything. But Gaius and you are in my life to relieve what I used to always bundle inside of me. It's been a bad habit that has been hard to get out of sometimes when I just feel...lonely."

"I understand the lonely feeling," Mila ran a finger over the bumps of the rash on her arm. "Especially when you need to hide something." She thought of Gwen now knowing her secret. "But it's better to have someone to talk to so it doesn't build up inside." She looked back to him. "Magic is most powerful when tied to emotions. Don't feel like you have to hide them all. Gaius worries and I know you won't tell him everything... and I know you won't tell me everything..."

"But I won't keep everything inside," Merlin promised.

Mila gave him a smile. Gaius walked in with a bottle, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked.

"Not at all," Mila responded.

"Good, I was afraid I might walk in on a kiss," Gaius gave a smirk.

Merlin and Mila paused and both grimaced, looking at each other. "The whole castle will hear about it," Merlin huffed.

Mila gave a sigh, "well better a kiss than burnt skin," she winced immediately as the words left her mouth, looking at Merlin, "sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was my fault, but we figured out how to keep it from getting worse, right?"

"Right."

"Besides," Merlin said, "I'd rather Arthur think I'm off somewhere with you than at the pub."

* * *

 _Hope you liked it! Let me know if you do (... or even don't)_

 _also- feel free to shoot me some ideas of what kind of adventure you may want to see written next!_

 _got a few more stories in me before I'm done!_


End file.
